


Tethered

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bitting, Bottom! Liam, Dom! Theo, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Shibari, Sir Kink, Smut, Spanking Kink, Sub! Liam, Their first time fucking, ropes, tied up, top! Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: All Liam wants is to be tied up. He’s in the middle of trying it out on himself when he’s caught.





	Tethered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterCake20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/gifts).



> For Sammy, Happy birthday you amazingly talented Queen! Love you Peaches!!!

Liam’s nervous, his heart pattering a little too fast within his chest, his breath coming a little too quickly. The rope is surprisingly soft as it slides through his fingers, coiling down onto the bed like a snake. He glances over his shoulder at his bedroom door and licks his lips. The only other person that’s home is Theo and he knows if he doesn’t calm his heart then Theo will burst through his door and that’s the last thing that Liam needs right now. He doesn’t want Theo to see him and judge him for what he’s doing.

He swallows thickly, his mouth going dry as he watches the video playing on his laptop, the man on the screen is winding the rope around another man’s torso, a pattern slowly emerging through his controlled actions. Liam sucks in a steadying breath and wraps the rope around his own waist, following the tutorial carefully. He’s still new at this, and way too embarrassed to ask anyone to do this for him, but it’s something that he wants... _something that he needs._

The rope, which felt so smooth against his palms, feels scratchy against the bare skin of his stomach. He shivers with every rub of the rope, the sensitive skin beneath it turning a light pink. It makes his breath come a little faster, excitement settling in his bones. He’s finally doing this, even if it is to himself.

The man being tied up on screen puts his hands behind his back and says _please._ Liam might not be able to hear it because the sound is off, but he can read the man’s lips and see the desperation in the man’s eyes. Liam understands it all, the word, the need. He lets out a tiny whine. He can’t bind his own hands, not like that, but God does he wish he could. He wants to feel completely bound, wants to give up every ounce of control to someone else, wants to be used until he feels like crying.

He’s thought about finding someone online, someone who would be discreet and careful. Someone who knows what they’re doing and how to give Liam what he needs, but he can’t. Not yet anyway. Liam still has this little problem of wolfing out when he gets aroused, his claws coming out and his eyes flaring a telling shade of gold. He can’t help it and something like that would be hard to explain away as just intense arousal to a regular human.

He whines again low in his throat and flexes his fingers, the pads of them brushing against the rope around his stomach, before moving further down to his thighs. Liam runs his hands through the light hair there as he thinks. He could bind his legs, leave his cock hanging hard between them. He bites down on his lip, and pushes himself up to his knees, the rope slides against his ass as he reaches back for an ankle.

His eyes catch on the screen of his computer and the breath in his lungs punches out on a needy moan. The man on screen is bent over, the other man slowly winding the rope around his thighs binding his legs so that he can’t move. A groan falls from his mouth as he watches, enraptured and completely in awe. He wants that.

“Liam,” Theo’s voice sounds out from the hallway followed by two tiny raps on his door.

Liam’s heart kicks up its pace, his eyes going wide as he stares in horror at his unlocked bedroom door. He’s not wearing anything but a rope, his body naked spread atop his bed.

“Liam,” Theo says again when Liam doesn’t answer, a worried undercurrent in his voice. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Liam says quickly, his voice coming out higher than usual. He hears a mutter of _Liar_ a second before the doorknob twists and Theo pushes open his bedroom door. Liam squeaks out a horrified protest as the door swings open.

Theo’s mouth is open like he had intended on saying something, but nothing is coming out. His green eyes are wide as they stare straight Liam. Liam stares right back, his body flushing in embarrassment.

“Um,” Liam says and then stops because he has no idea what to follow that with.

_Hey Theo?_

_Nice weather?_

_Please don’t tell my parents I’m a kinky little shit?_

Liam sits there nervously, his legs shifting beneath his ass as he waits for Theo to say something, anything.

He watches as Theo’s eyes drop down to his cock, a slow smirk spreading across Theo’s mouth. It’s a sinful look, one that has Liam worried the moment he sees it, his legs twitch under Theo’s thoughtful gaze.

Theo raises an eyebrow, his weight shifting to one foot. “So, this is how you spend your Friday nights? Your parents will be so proud to know that you’re not getting tangled up in supernatural drama but instead are just getting tangled up with yourself.”

Liam’s shoulder hunch up, his face burning as Theo fights back a smug grin. “Shut up, Theo. You’re not funny.”

“I think I’m hilarious,” Theo says as he steps forward into the room and gently closes the door behind him. He tips his head to the side and Liam watches in trepidation as the grin widens across his face. “What, you couldn’t find anyone to rope in for help?”

“Get out,” Liam tells him, he feels more embarrassed for Theo than himself now. “Those puns are awful, you should be ashamed of yourself.”

Theo shrugs and rocks back on his heels, the perfect picture of nonchalance. He doesn’t move from his spot, his hands hanging at his sides, fingers tapping against his thighs as he stares at Liam, there’s curiosity in the lines of his face, intrigue. His eyes are dark and dangerous as they flicker over to the laptop where the video is still playing but says nothing.

The silence stretches on and on between them, Liam naked on the bed and Theo standing near the door clad in sweats and a loose white shirt. Liam clears his throat awkwardly, but Theo’s eyes don’t move from the laptop screen. “Theo—"

“Do you want a hand?” Theo asks, cutting him off.

“Do I—what,” Liam stutters out, all his thoughts grinding to a sudden halt. _Theo can’t be asking what Liam thinks he’s asking, can he?_

Theo turns his attention to him and Liam feels pinned beneath his eyes. “Do you want me to tie you up, Liam,” he asks, voice low and dangerous.

He moves closer, but his path doesn’t bring him to Liam, instead, it takes him to the laptop. He hums as he stares down at it, watching as the rope gets pulled tighter and tighter. He taps one of the keys on the keyboard and suddenly sound washes through the room, a low whimpering and the creak of rope. He glances over at Liam. “Is this what you want, littlewolf?”

“I—” Liam tries to say something, but he can’t focus, his mind split between the video and Theo’s question. He doesn’t know what to say.

“Is this what you _need_ ,” Theo asks, and turns away from the computer completely. His gaze is hot on Liam’s skin, his look inquiring. There’s no judgment, no laughter, just intrigue, and desire.

Liam licks his lips, his eyes dropping to the sheet beneath him. He nods his head, his heart racing in his chest as he twists the rope between his fingers.

“I want to hear you say it, Liam,” Theo demands. “Is this something that you need?”

Liam swallows thickly and slowly lifts his head back up to meet Theo’s eyes. He’s caught by how dark they’ve gone. His hands tremble, the rope dropping from his grasp.

“Yes,” he whispers.

A smile stretches on Theo’s mouth, the pull of lips positively sinful. Liam’s heart trips over itself at the sight of it, of what those lips promise.

“Nervous,” Theo asks.

“No,” Liam says, the word hanging between them, honest and raw. He’s so far from being nervous, his body is practically vibrating with the need for this.

Theo steps closer, his head cocking to the side as he listens to the beat of Liam’s heart. He licks his lips and Liam’s eyes follow the movement, tracking his tongue as it slides along his skin, leaving it shiny.

“Excited,” Theo says and this time it’s not a question, but Liam still says _yes_ in response, his throat dry and scratchy like he’s been begging for hours.

Theo swaggers closer to him, his knees brushing the end of the bed. He looks like a predator as he climbs atop the mattress, all sinewy muscles and hungry eyes. Liam feels like he’s about to be devoured and he’s entirely okay with it. Anticipation thrums through him.

“Give me the rope, Littlewolf,” Theo says huskily, his large hand held out between them.

Liam feels shaky as he unwraps the rope from his waist, revealing the pink skin beneath it. He places the end in Theo’s palm and waits. Theo hums, his fingers traveling along the rope slowly, the motion drawing Liam’s eyes. Theo pauses mid-stroke. “Turn around, Liam, and put your hands behind your back.”

Liam hesitates, but only for a second. Part of him wonders if this is really a good idea, but there’s another part of him, quieter and darker than the rest that silences the worry. He wants this, needs this. And, who better to give it to him than Theo? Liam breathes in deeply and turns around, his arms sliding behind his back ready to finally be bound.

Theo leans in close, his lips just barely brushing against Liam’s ear. “Good,” he says, and Liam’s eyes fall closed at the praise. _He likes it._ It settles something inside of him. A need to please.

He can feel the rope slowly being wrapped around his wrists, the hold of it tight and unrelenting. The restriction makes his breath come quicker, he drops his head and squeezes his eyes closed, focusing on the feeling. The more Theo ties him up the more liberated Liam feels.

“Such a pretty color on you Liam,” Theo murmurs as the rope goes higher up his arms towards his shoulders. “You should wear it more often.”

Liam wonders if he’s talking about the shade of blue that comprises the rope or the rope itself. Either way, he finds himself agreeing. “Okay.”

“You’re quick to please,” Theo observes, and he sounds thrilled by the thought as he pulls the rope a little tighter around Liam’s upper arm.

Liam doesn’t know where the word comes from, but it slips from his mouth like he’s said it a thousand times before. “Yes, sir.”

Theo freezes, his hot hands on Liam’s skin, pressing the rope into his flesh. Liam holds his breath as he waits for Theo to say something. There’s a ragged exhale of _“fuck”_ from behind him, hot breath gusting over his shoulder as a hand tangles into his hair and jerks his head back.

Liam lets out a tiny yelp of surprise as a mouth presses against his, hot and wet and demanding. The kiss is brutal and quick, Theo stealing his breath and leaving him gasping as he pulls away.

Theo takes the rope back into his hands, one end in each palm. He slides them over Liam’s shoulders and crosses them over Liam’s chest. The rope rubs against his nipples, a tantalizing friction that he can’t escape as Theo brings both pieces around his waist and ties them behind his back.

“Lay down on your stomach for me, Liam,” Theo says as he holds onto Liam’s wrists. Liam leans forward and lets  Theo ease him face down on the bed. There’s a tiny pause and then Theo says; “ _Good boy_.”

The rope shifts against his nipples and Liam bites down roughly on his lip, his head twisting to the side so he doesn’t suffocate himself in the mattress.

“You don’t have to hold back Liam,” Theo tells him, his hands moving up the back of Liam’s thighs. “You can be as loud as you need to be.”

Liam feels the rope glide across the skin of his right leg as Theo keeps talking. “You can ask for whatever you want.”

The rope wraps around Liam’s knee. “As long as you ask nicely.”

Liam lets his bottom lip slides through his teeth. “Theo...” he whispers, and Theo pauses. Liam shifts his head to look at Theo over his shoulder. “Tighter?”

He licks his lips slowly and then adds. “ _Please_?”

Theo’s lips part and Liam can hear the breath leave his lungs. It fills him with a strange satisfaction, knowing that he did that to the big bad chimera. Theo swallows, his eyes dropping from Liam’s to the rope in his hands.

“Bend your knee Liam,” Theo tells him, and Liam does, the heel of his foot touching the back of his thigh. Theo wraps the rope around him and pulls it tight, tighter than the binding on his arms and it feels _good_. He whines low and needy. _He wants more._

“Do you like that, Littlewolf,” Theo asks, and Liam nods his head, his hair falling into his eyes, obscuring his vision.

Theo brushes the hair from his face, his fingers tangling in the strands. “Use your words, Liam.”

“ _Yes sir,”_ Liam chokes out.

Theo hums lightly, his hand sliding down the side of Liam’s face, his thumb caressing Liam’s bottom lip. “Yes, sir, _what_ Liam?”

“Yes, Sir, I like it,” Liam breathes as Theo presses down harder on his bottom lip, pulling it down until he can slide his thumb into Liam’s mouth. Liam sucks on it, his teeth scraping gently at the knuckle.

Theo’s thumb is salty from sweat and bitter against Liam’s tongue, but he likes the weight of it in his mouth. It’s warm and heady and it makes Liam want something else, something bigger to put in his mouth. He moans at the thought of Theo using him while he’s all tied up, of Theo slowly fucking himself into Liam’s mouth.

The thumb slips out from between his lips and Liam feels its loss like a punch. He bites down on his tongue to hold back his growl of disapproval, he doesn’t want Theo to be unhappy with his selfishness, not when Theo is already giving him so much. Something must show on his face though because Theo laughs, the sound low and amused.

“Patience, Littlewolf,” Theo tells him as he rubs his wet finger back and forth across Liam’s lips before pulling away. “I’ll give you want you want, but first you need to show me how good you can be.”

Theo drags his hand down Liam’s back, following the lines of the rope all the way down to Liam’s left leg. “Can you do that for me, Littlewolf? Can you show me how good you are?”

Liam nods his head adamantly. “Yes,” he whines out.

“ _Yes_ ,” Theo repeats, fingers tapping against the bone of Liam’s ankle. “Aren’t you forgetting something there, Liam?”

“I meant yes sir,” Liam says and shivers as he feels rope coil around his ankle.

“Good, now bend your leg for me, Liam,” Theo commands. Liam bends his left leg and Theo ties it, the rope just as perfectly tight as the other one. The animalistic side of him is close to the surface, his wolf torn between wanting to submit and wanting to fight against the constricting hold on his body. Heat tingles across his skin, like fire coursing through his veins.

“Your skins turning red from the rope,” Theo murmurs, his fingers tracing the outline up to the curve of Liam’s ass where he rakes his nails against Liam’s sensitive flesh, leaving light claw marks in his wake. “You look so pretty like this.”

Liam shivers as Theo continues to drag his nails along the untethered parts of his body, his movements achingly slow and deliberate. Every part of Liam feels like it’s burning up. His muscles straining in the unfamiliar positions, his skin tingling as the blood slows from the binds. He feels amazing like this, grounded and yet so very high.

“Liam,” Theo says, voice rough as he leans his body over Liam’s, and Liam can’t hold in the whine at the feeling of Theo’s body pressing him down into the mattress. “What else do you want me to do, littlewolf?”

His tongue flicks out along Liam’s ear, voice going lower, deeper. “What else do you need?”

“Use me,” Liam breathes out, his eyes squeezing shut, his numb fingers curling into fists behind his back. “Please, Theo, Sir, use me.”

“You’re going to kill me,” Theo huffs out so quiet Liam almost thinks he’s not supposed to hear it.

“Safeword,” Theo says, and Liam’s eyes fall open in surprise. “Pick a safe word, Liam, _now_.”

“I don’t...” he clears his throat, mind racing as he tries to think of something he wouldn’t normally say while having sex, but he can’t quite believe that Theo is doing this for him. His heart is beating so fast, his breath hastening in excitement. “Um, Mason?”

Theo lets out a quiet snort of laughter, and Liam can feel him shifting around on the bed.   “You, calling out your best friend’s name during this would definitely be a mood killer,” he tells Liam giving him a light smack on the ass. “It works, good job.”

He grasps Liam by the hips and lifts him up easily. “Pull your legs beneath you,” Theo orders. “I want your ass in the air.”

Liam struggles to comply, shifting around is harder when your limbs are bound but Theo is patient with him, his hands easing along Liam’s movements until Liam is exactly how Theo wants him. Face down, ass raised, and hands bound behind his back. Liam feels exposed and vulnerable in a way he hasn’t since becoming a werewolf. He feels ready for anything Theo chooses to do to him.

“Don’t forget your safe word, Liam,” Theo tells him quietly, his hot breath ghosting along the skin of Liam’s lower back. “And don’t hesitate to use it. I won’t judge you for needing to stop at any time, okay?”

Theo’s hands trail enticingly along his ass, Liam can feel the calluses on the pads of his fingers as they roam across his skin.

“You want me to use you, littlewolf,” Theo rasps out. His hands coming to a stop and then disappearing only to smack down on his ass. The slap rings out sharply through the room and Liam hisses in surprise, a moan catching in his throat.

There’s another sharp slap to his ass and Liam breathes out a quiet: “ _Fuck.”_

Theo soothes over the skin gently with his palm, his fingers tracing along the line of his ass. Liam holds his breath in anticipation as Theo slowly pulls him apart, exposing him completely. He’s watched so many videos like this, wished for it and now Theo is giving it to him.

Liam can feel Theo’s hot breath against his hole as he speaks. “Looks like you’re pretty everywhere, Liam.” And then there’s a tongue on him, swiping along his opening, slow and deliberate.

A whine falls from Liam mouth at the feeling, he tries to push up against Theo’s mouth, but he can’t get enough leverage when tied like this. Theo chuckles against his skin the vibrations of his laughter thrumming through Liam. “Someone’s a desperate little thing.”

“ _Theo_ ,” Liam moans out as Theo closes his mouth around Liam’s rim and sucks. Theo’s hands grip him tightly, pulling his ass apart further and making himself at home between Liam’s legs.

The tips of Liam’s fingers tangle into the hair atop Theo’s head, numb and clumsy, they try to pull Theo even closer. Theo chuckles, hot breath blowing over Liam’s saliva-slick skin.

“I’m going to ruin you, Liam,” Theo says quietly tilting his head to the side and sinking his teeth into the globe of Liam’s ass. Liam whines at the sting of fangs, his mouth falling open as he gasps for breath.

“ _Please_ ,” he says over and over. He doesn’t even know what he’s asking for, he just wants it, and Theo said he could have whatever he wants as long as he asks nicely. “ _Please, please, please.”_

Theo’s tongue is back against his hole, swiping firmly around it before dipping inside of Liam, his tongue is wet and hot like fire as it presses inside stretching Liam slowly.

“ _Oh god_ ,” Liam whispers and bites down on the pillow in front of him, his teeth tearing into the fabric as he tightens his hold on Theo’s hair. He wants to hold Theo in place, but he can’t, his fingers are growing number by the second.

Theo fucks into him with his tongue slowly, his hands running up and down Liam’s thighs and over his ass. It’s maddening, and Liam wants more of it. He pushes back against Theo’s face as best he can, tries to fuck himself fast on Theo’s tongue, his hips rocking.

“Do you want more, Liam,” Theo asks as he pulls away and presses a wet thumb against Liam’s hole in place of his tongue. He rubs along it slowly, the tip dipping inside and stretching out Liam’s rim before letting it go. “Tell me?”

It takes all of Liam’s will-power to release the pillow from his teeth. He lets out a needy whine, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears. “ _Yes, please_.”

The bed shakes as Theo climbs off it, Liam listens desperately as Theo walks over to the bedside table and rummages through the drawer where Liam keeps his lubricant. There’s a pleased sound as he finds what he’s looking for and makes his way back to Liam.

“It’s almost empty,” Theo says, sounding amused as he holds the bottle up for Liam to see. “Do you touch yourself a lot, Liam? Do you lay in here alone at night and muffle your moans while everyone is sleeping?”

Liam thinks about lying, embarrassed about how often he touches himself late at night when the house is asleep, but Theo would hear the lie and that would disappoint him, and that’s not something that Liam wants to do.

“Yes, sir,” He whispers, his body heating up as he waits on the bed, his eyes falling closed. He hears the rustle of fabric and realizes that Theo is taking off his clothes. There’s a muffled thump as his sweats fall to the floor followed by his shirt and then Theo’s climbing back onto the bed. His hands trail up Liam’s back, fingers gentle and warm as they cup the back of Liam’s neck. Theo’s thumb caresses Liam’s jaw as he speaks, his voice low and curious. “What do you think about when you touch yourself, Liam?”

Liam swallows thickly and turns his head as much as he can to meet Theo’s eyes. “I think about you.”

He watches as Theo’s pupils dilate, his mouth parting. “Fuck,” Theo breathes out, his thumb brushing over Liam’s bottom lip. “You’re so perfect.”

Then he’s pulling away and settling himself back between Liam’s legs. There’s a _schnick_ sound as Theo opens the tube of lubricant he retrieved from the side table. Liam can smell it, a subtle vanilla scent, sweet and light. It permeates around them, mixing with the scent of their combined arousal and sweat.

Something sticky knocks against Liam’s thigh. It’s Theo cock, hard and heavy, the wet head leaving trails of precum on Liam’s skin. He whines at the realization.

“Theo, please, please, I—” His voice chokes off as he feels a wet finger press against his hole, the tip of it moving tantalizingly around Liam’s rim, teasing at the tense muscle before finally pressing in and pulling Liam open. “Oh, God.”

“Gods not the one fucking you Liam,” Theo says in amusement. “I am.”

“You’re not fucking me yet,” Liam points out because sometimes he just can’t stop himself from talking back.

Theo presses his finger in hard right on Liam’s prostate and leaves in there while Liam writhes beneath him, sharp jolts of pleasure rocking through him. “Keep being cheeky, Littlewolf, and I won’t fuck you at all.”

It sounds true, but there’s a stuttering in Theo’s chest that makes Liam smile and say. “Liar.”

The finger in him pulls out slowly and doesn’t come back, Liam wiggles his ass in the air and whines.

“Such a bad boy, Liam,” Theo says and there’s a hand on his ass moving in slow circles, it raises and then smacks down on him roughly, the slap ringing out along with Liam’s surprised cry.

“I think…” Theo says slowly, his hand back on Liam’s ass moving in the same soothing motion across Liam’s skin. “I think that you like being naughty.”

Liam lets out a little whimper as the hand lifts, the pause is longer, leaving him in anticipation before it slaps down on the high of his ass cheek.

“I think you want to be punished,” Theo says and smacks him again this time even harder. “If you say you’re sorry, I might forgive you.”

“I’m sorry,” Liam breathes out, his ass stinging from the hits.

Theo rubs his hand over the welts and hums thoughtfully. “That didn’t sound very sincere, Liam. I think you should try again.”

He smacks Liam again making him whine. “Fuck, Sir, Sir, I’m sorry, Sir,” Liam whimpers pushing his face deeper into the pillow beneath him. He needs Theo so bad.

Theo trails his fingers along Liam’s ass.

“That’s better, Liam,” Theo whispers, and Liam hears him open the cap of the lubricant again, the scent of _vanilla and want_ growing stronger as Theo dribbles it over his hand. “There’s my good boy.”

Theo slides his finger into Liam again, rougher this time.

“More, please, sir, more,” Liam begs, his body trembling with raw desire.

“You’re so pretty when you beg, Liam,” Theo tells him as he slides a second finger into ass and twists them just right making sure to hit Liam’s prostate over and over.

 “Fuck,” Liam says voice sounding strangled as Theo finally works a third finger into him and spreads them all, stretching Liam as far as his tight hole will allow.

Liam’s eyes feel hot, his vision blurry and he realizes with a start that he’s crying. They leak out onto the pillow, staining it and Theo groans.

Theo hushes him softly. “It’s okay, Liam. I’ve got you,” He says tenderly as he thrusts his fingers in and out at a maddening pace, his fingers driving Liam crazy with desire. “That’s it, baby, let it out.”

Liam whines low in his throat as Theo pulls his hand away and replaces it with something hot and hard.

“Yes,” He hisses out as Theo presses his cock into him, inch by inch sliding in, the pull of skin burning and stretching him apart. 

Theo lays his hands on Liam’s back and pushes him deeper into the mattress, holding him down possessively. Something in Liam snaps at the feeling, some submissive part of him reveling in the hold on his body. He can’t stop himself from tipping his head to the side and baring his neck for Theo, submitting.

Theo groans out a quiet: “ _Fuck, Liam_.” His hips rock faster, setting up a brutal pace. “So, fucking perfect.”

Liam’s cock bobs between his legs, aching to be touched. He’s so hard, precum dribbling from the tip and smearing onto the sheet beneath him, staining the pale blue fabric. His hands curl and unfurl at his back with the need to touch himself.

“Please sir,” He begs as Theo fucks into him. “Touch me?”

“No,” Theo growls leaning over him, his fangs dragging against Liam’s shoulder. “You’re going to come for me just like this.”

“I can’t,” Liam whines, his cock is so hard it almost hurts. “Please, Sir, please I need to come.”

“I thought you were a good boy, Liam,” Theo whispers, claws prickling at Liam’s skin.

“I am,” Liam cries, more tears streaming down the sides of his face and dampening his hair. “I am, please, please touch me, Sir.”

“Prove it to me, Liam,” Theo says and shifts his hips just right so that he’s hitting Liam’s prostate completely. Liam feels like he can’t breathe, it’s all too much, too good. The pressure is mounting inside him, building and building until he feels like he might combust. “Come for me like a good boy.”

Theo’s mouth closes around the offered space of flesh on Liam’s neck, his fangs sinking in deep and Liam cums, hot and hard all over his sheet, his body quaking beneath Theo’s as he moans out. Theo doesn’t stop fucking him, his cock pushing into Liam, hitting him in that sweet spot over and over until Liam is sobbing. His sensitive body can’t take it, but he doesn’t ask for Theo to stop. He wants Theo to cum inside him wants to feel the chimera fill him up completely.

“Theo,” he rasps out, his body slumping down into the bed more and more as his limbs give up on him. “Cum in me, Sir, please.”

There’s a choked off groan and then Theo is cumming, his hips jerking clumsily as he spills inside of Liam. A guttural moan of Liam’s name falling from his lips as he works himself through his orgasm.

Theo doesn’t collapse on top of him the way Liam had assumed he would, instead he pulls out slow and careful like he’s worried about hurting Liam. Liam can feel Theo’s cum inside him, the hot liquid spilling out from his ass.

“Fuck,” Theo says breathlessly, his fingers pushing at the cum, sliding it back into Liam’s ass. “You’re gorgeous, Liam.”

“Theo,” He exhales shakily as Theo’s fingers slide deeper into him like he wants to hold his cum there forever before he finally pulls his fingers away and wipes them on the already messy sheet. There’s a tearing sound, and Liam’s arms fall limply to his sides, the rope sliding from his skin as Theo unbinds him piece by piece.

Gentle hands ease his legs down the bed, the straining muscles finally let loose. He stretches, a satisfying burn coursing through him as he rolls onto his side and stares up at Theo. There’s a tension between them both as they look at one another, both of their hearts beating quickly in their chests. This could be a simple fuck, or it could be something more, something deeper, better… Something lasting.

Liam’s lips part quietly, his hands reaching out helplessly for Theo to come to him, he wants this, whatever this is. He doesn’t plan on ever letting it go. The chimera hesitates for only a second before taking Liam’s wrists in his hands and stretching out beside him on the bed. He pulls Liam close and kisses his cheeks, Theo’s lips brushing away the tears clinging to Liam’s lashes.

 “You were so good for me, Liam,” He whispers tenderly as he rubs at Liam’s aching wrists, black trails traveling from Liam to Theo as the chimera pulls away the residual pain. “So, so good for me.”

Liam can see their reflection in the black screen of his dead computer. He’s not sure when it died, but he is sure that they look way better together than what Liam had been watching, their naked bodies pressed closely together, sweat glistening on their skin. The room smells like sex and satisfaction.

“Thank you,” Liam croaks out sleepily, his eyes fluttering closed at the gentle caressing of Theo’s hands on his body, exhaustion pulling him away from the conscious world. “Sir.”


End file.
